


Smiles, Slaps, and Breakfast

by theaudreyinourstars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Café, F/M, Hate, Love, Oneshot, Romance, diner, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaudreyinourstars/pseuds/theaudreyinourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel to "Love, Hate, and Teddy Bears" is finally here!</p>
<p>Octavian finally works up the courage to call the redheaded nightmare and ask her on a date. Though, he may have been a little over his head, and not in any way ready to handle Rachel Elizabeth Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles, Slaps, and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:  
>  **IT'S FINALLY HERE! The **sequel to "Love, Hate,**  
>  **and Teddy Bears" is written **and posted! I hope you guys **enjoy it just as much as the **first one! Thank you all for **being so supportive! I love **you guys!****************

Octavian paced the cabin floor with a concentrated intensity. His face was contorted into a scowl, and he kept gnawing on his lower lip. The augur’s knuckles were white around a simple flip phone. 

“Come on, Octavian. Pull yourself together. She’s just a girl.”

“Just a girl” was an understatement. This girl happened to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare; the oracle of Camp Half-Blood, and a redheaded nightmare. 

The skinny blonde flipped open the top of the phone, and punched in the numbers that had long since washed off his hand. 

She picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?” Rachel’s voice crackled from the other end. 

“Hi, uh, It’s Octavian.” The augur stammered, feeling heat rush to his face. His free hand was strangling a rainbow Beanie Baby bear that he had bought at the convenience store. Octavian had actually bought it with the redheaded oracle in mind.

“Have you decided not to be a jerk?” Rachel asked, the end of her sentence trailing off into a chuckle. 

Octavian took a shaky breath, completely forgetting all the witty comebacks he had spent hours coming up with. 

“Yes,” Was all he said. 

Rachel laughed again, and Octavian had to sit down.

“So, why’d you call me?” The redhead asked, obviously eager to get straight to the point.

“I, uh. I heard you were in town, and I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to grab some breakfast with me tomorrow morning, before you leave?” The blonde teenager actually covered the microphone on the cellphone so he could groan at his awkwardness.

The line went silent, and Octavian cursed himself for being so awkward. 

"I'd like that." Rachel finally replied. It took all of the boy's willpower not to sigh in relief. 

"You'd better be at Martie's by 9 tomorrow morning." Octavian ordered, swallowing his awkwardness. 

“You’d better be there to meet me.” Rachel countered before hanging up.

Octavian dropped the flip phone with a massive sigh of relief. It hit the floor with a loud clatter. The augur sank onto his bunk, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“Finally,” He whispered, sending up a silent prayer to the gods that everything would go well tomorrow.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Rachel had trouble sleeping that night. But, eventually, she did drift into a light sleep. She wasn’t plagued with any oracle dreams (Which are particularly nasty). So when she woke up, she was feeling great.

Rachel slid out of bed and stifled a yawn. She spared a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and nearly had a heart attack. It was quarter till nine, and she had just rolled out of bed. 

“Gods above..” She groaned. The oracle yanked a pair of paint-splattered shorts and a white blouse out of her suitcase. The same blouse she had been wearing when she kissed Percy goodbye all those years ago.  
Rachel skidded into the hotel bathroom and began raking a brush through her frizzy red hair. The teenage girl splashed her face with cold water and secured her hair in a high ponytail. 

The oracle risked another glance at the alarm clock. She had five minutes to get down to the cafe, otherwise Octavian would probably feed her - and her breakfast- to the harpies. 

 

Rachel flew out of her room, down the stairs, out the lobby, and down the street.

With two minutes to nine, she was sprinting into the cafe.

The interior was themed like a 50’s diner. Red stripes, booths, stools lined up along the side of a chrome counter, and to top it off, a black and white checkered floor.  
This diner was the last place she would expect the skinny augur to have breakfast. 

“Look who decided to show up.” A voice sneered from behind her. 

Rachel raised her eyebrows and turned around slowly. 

"What did you just say to me?" She asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. 

"I didn't think you would show up. I figured you would be too nervous to even function. After all, I am quite the catch."  
Octavian began.  
"And, hey. You actually have a decent outfit in your wardrobe. For a moment there, I wondered if you lived on the streets-"

A loud slapping noise echoed throughout the diner. 

Everything went silent. 

"Don't make me regret coming here." Rachel hissed through her teeth as the skinny boy rubbed his cheek. There was a bright red handprint on the side of his face. 

"Not bad, Red..." Octavian chuckled, gesturing to a booth.  
"You have quite an arm." 

The redhead sat down in the booth and signaled for a waitress.  
"Thanks. I try." Was all she said in response. 

The pair ordered their food, and within minutes, they each had a steaming plate of pancakes in front of them. 

The silence was driving the augur insane. It was time for plan B. 

"Ahem," Octavian cleared his throat to regain the girl's attention. The blonde pulled the rainbow Beanie Baby out of his jacke pocket and slid it across the table.  
"I-I found it in a gift shop. I figured you would like it."

Rachel's face contorted into a huge smile. She grasped the bear off the table and cradled it in her arms. 

"I love it, Octavian. Thank you." She said, her smile softening. 

Octavian's stomach was a twisted knot. He didn't realize it, but he really loved seeing Rachel smile. Almost as much as he loved seeing her angry. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Rachel broke the roman's daydream. 

Octavian waved a dismissive hand.  
"Don't worry about it. I've endured worse." 

The redhead stifled a laugh. When he wasn't trying to overthrow a Preator, or take over a camp, was actually really fun to be around. 

The pair split the bill and made their way to the door.  
Before they could go their separate ways, Rachel leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek.  
Octavian's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Thanks," She said, holding the bear a little tighter. "For everything."


End file.
